


A Man and a Gentleman

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [37]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, M/M, Party, finding eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur doesn't seem to fit into his own life. Nothing ever seems right, nothing feels good. And then he meets Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man and a Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jazminealthia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazminealthia/gifts).



Arthur glanced around the drawing room. It was full of cigar smoke and the cultured laughter of his father's business associates was drowning out the piano player in the corner. People spilled out into the corridor, filling both the sitting room and the dining room. White gloved attendants circled with trays of wine, champagne, and hors d'oeuvres.

Wide eyed and overwhelmed, Arthur backed away from the crowd and fled to the library, but instead of peace and solace, he found Morgana entertaining a crowd of boisterous young women. Before he'd even gotten a foot inside, there were squeals, shrieks, and catcalls. Having no interest whatsoever in contributing to a human meat market, he simply bowed out and shut the door.

The garden was full of his age mates; some emulating their fathers and discussing politics-for which they truly had no head for. Others were being lascivious and crude about the young women he'd just run into. Still more were swilling pilfered drinks, throwing dice by the fountain, and daring each other to perform unspeakable tasks.

Uther Pendragon was getting remarried and the entire world, it seemed, was in celebration. There had been a party during which he proposed Ygraine, the party formally announcing their engagement, parties celebrating the engagement with each of their families, their friends. Tonight was their business associates and their families. Arthur had had enough of the mingling, the smiling, the nodding, with the boredom and tediousness of it all. He hadn't had a moment for himself in ages and all he wanted was to be left alone.

At the same time, he couldn't remember if he'd ever been more lonely. He didn't seem to have anything in common with the boys at school, who were caught up in the unsatisfactory business of chasing, wooing, and kissing girls. When they weren't doing it, they were talking about it, plotting it, and Arthur knew from the sounds behind their curtained beds, dreaming about it. But Arthur wasn't so inclined. Like his father, he had a head for business and leadership. He thought about the economy, talked about the government, dreamed about the day he'd become a partner of Pendragon and Associates.

Wearily, Arthur made his way through the throngs of people. When he found his father, he attempted the excuse himself for the night, but his father had other plans.

"Arthur! There you are! I've been looking for you for half the night. Ygraine's son has finally made it back from the University in Paris where he's studying...dash it all, I can't remember. Let's let him tell you, shall we? Arthur - Merlin, Merlin- Arthur. Take your soon to be brother to get something to eat, won't you? The poor boy looks as if he's starving."

The second Arthur's eyes landed on Merlin, the world seemed to stop moving. Tall and slender with pale, creamy skin, luscious and unkempt black hair, the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, and rosy, plush lips. He looked like a poet or a painting. He was too beautiful to be real. Then a slim, delicate hand reached toward him and when Arthur took it, it was warm, soft, and perfect. He forgot to shake. Merlin smiled. Arthur's heart somersaulted. "Let's go somewhere, shall we?" Arthur breathed, unable to find his voice.

Merlin's lashes dipped in amusement and he tipped to kiss Arthur's cheek. "Anywhere."


End file.
